fnaffandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Five Nights at Freddy's 4
Five Nights at Freddy's 4 jest grą z gatunku point-and-click, stworzoną przez niezależnego dewelopera Scotta Cawthona. Jest to ostatnia gra z tej serii. Opis Znamy już wygląd pięciu animatroników: Freddy'ego, Bonniego, Chici i Foxiego oraz prawdopodobnie Fredbear'a. Wyróżniają się one przerażającym wyglądem oraz wieloma bardzo ostrymi zębami. Gdy dodano pierwszy teaser, w nazwie i adresie strony scottgames.com (oficjalnej stronie Scotta) występowały cyfry 8 i 7. Można więc przypuszczać, że gra będzie się odnosiła do The Bite of '87. Rozgrywka Historia *Pierwszy teaser na temat Five Nights at Freddy's 4 pojawił się 27 kwietnia 2015 roku. Przedstawiał on zupełnie nowego animatronika (przypomina on Freddy'ego) i napis "The Final Chapter" pod którym podana była data, najprawdopodobniej wydania tej gry- 31. października 2015 roku. W dolnej części teasera jest ledwo widoczny napis "Nightmare" (Koszmar). *29 kwietnia 2015 roku, powstała strona gry Five Nights at Freddy's 4 na portalu indieDBFive Night's at Freddy's 4 na stronie IndieDB. *7 maja 2015 roku, pojawił się nowy teaser, przedstawiający animatronika Nightmare Bonnie. Koło niego napisany jest tekst "Was it me?" (ang. Czy to byłem ja?). Po podświetleniu, tak samo jak w przypadku poprzedniego teasera można zobaczyć napis "Nightmare". W prawym dolnym rogu obrazka podana jest data 10.31.15. *16 maja 2015 roku, pojawił się trzeci animatronik, przedstawiający Nightmare Chicę. Tak samo jak w poprzednim teaserze, pojawił się napis "Was it me?" oraz po podświetleniu - napis "Nightmare". *29 maja 2015 roku, pojawił się czwarty teaser, który przedstawia Nightmare Foxy'ego. W prawym górnym rogu jest napisane "Or me?" (ang. Albo ja?). Po podświetleniu, w tle widać napis "Out of order". Po przyciemnieniu w lewym oku widać cyfry 87'. Nad napisem ''Out of Order" jest kolejny napis "''Nightmare". *11 czerwca 2015 roku, pojawił się piąty teaser przedstawiający fioletowy kapelusz oraz muszkę. Po podświetleniu, w prawym dolnym rogu można zobaczyć zamazany w jednym miejscu napis "Property of Fr...er" (ang. Własność Fr...er). Najprawdopodobniej, ten napis oznacza Fredbear's Family Diner. *25 czerwca 2015 roku, pojawił się szósty teaser. Przedstawia on niezidentyfikowanego animatronika, który na brzuchu posiada dodatkowe szczęki. Na obrazku widać jego dolną szczękę, lecz nie widać twarzy. Posiada fioletową muszkę. W kodzie strony, Scott pozostawił podpowiedź - napis "gsfecfbs", który oznacza "fredbear" (każda litera powinna zostać zamieniona na poprzednią w alfabecie). Za tego animatronika często uznaje się Shadow Freddy'ego, Golden Freddy'ego lub Fredbeara. Animatronik przypomina również papierowy model Freddy'ego z Five Nights at Freddy's 2 i Five Nights at Freddy's 3 .Za animatronikiem pojawiają się napisy, w lewym górnym rogu "Or was it", a pomiędzy zębami na brzuchu "pro... me". *9 lipca pojawił się siódmy teaser. Przedstawia on pluszowego Springtrapa siedzącego na krześle w niezidentyfikowanym miejscu. Na obrazku widać napis: ,, Terrible things come in small packages.". Nad napisami jest widoczne okno. Przez okno widać, że jest noc oraz, że lokacja znajduje się wśród drzew. Po podświetleniu po bokach obrazka widać nieidentyfikowane obiekty, które mogą być pudłami, drzwiami, lub innymi elementami pokoju. W kodzie strony pozostawiono wskazówkę- napis ,, gvh". Galeria 4fnaf.jpg|Pierwszy teaser 4fnafBrightened.jpg|Rozjaśniony pierwszy teaser 4.jpg|Drugi teaser 4Brightened.jpg|Rozjaśniony drugi teaser NChica.png|Trzeci teaser NChicaBrightened.png|Rozjaśniony trzeci teaser 4foxy.jpg|Czwarty teaser 4foxyBrightened.png|Rozjaśniony czwarty teaser Piąty teaser.jpg|Piąty teaser straszny szary teaser.jpg|Szósty teaser 4 - Kopia.jpg|Rozjaśniony szósty teaser Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Nadchodzące